particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
National Revolutionary Council (Jakania)
| Seats2 Title = Governorships of Jakanian Governorates | Seats2 = | Website = nrc.jk.org | politics = Politics of Jakania | political parties = Political parties of Jakania | elections = Elections of Jakania | }} The National Revolutionary Council (NRC) (Majatran: المجلس الثوري الوطني, tr. al-Majlis al-Watany al-Thawryyin) is a big tent political party in the Sultanate and Caliphate of Jakania. It was founded on February 7th, 3469 by Qadir Hamid Albaf, a wealthy Jakanian nationalist in response to the direct failures of the Republic Party of Jakania. Its ideology if officially "big tent" but it also includes many other ideologies including socialism, democratic socialism, communism, Queranzist democracy, democratic government, liberalism, conservationism, nationalism, pan-majatranism, ba'athism and others. History Origins The National Revolutionary Council has its origins in the creation of an umbrella group for opposition to the monarchist rule in Jakania. At first the umbrella group was a staunch republican group which sought to remove the monarchy from power but the movement soon turned into an outright opposition force for the failures of the Republic Party. On February 7th, 3469, Qadir Hamid Albaf announced the foundation of the National Revolutionary Council and announced his Executive Committee. This was the first step in the creation of what he called the organizations right to "...restore democracy and stability to Jakania and re-Majatranize the nation of Jakania." Leadership Executive Committee The Executive Committee of the National Revolutionary Council is chaired by the Chairman of the National Revolutionary Council, the Chairman is elected by majority vote of the Executive Committee and is subject to removal by majority vote of the committee. Each position, including the deputy chairmanship is subject to the same voting rules as the chairman. Each member of the committee is known as a "commissioner" and is responsible for similar fields if the party enters into government. *'Chairman of the National Revolutionary Council' - Qadir Hamid Albaf (February 7th, 3469) *'Deputy Chairman of the National Revolutionary Council' - Mahir Salil Kader (February 7th, 3469) *'Commissioner of Foreign Affairs' - Fadl Faysal Saqqaf (February 7th, 3469) (Jakanian Democratic Party) *'Commissioner of Internal Affairs' - Ahmed Zaman Amirmoez (February 7th, 3469) (Majatran Socialist Ba'ath Party - Jakania Region) *'Commissioner of National Defense' - Izz-al-Din Baki Ajam (February 7th, 3469) *'Commissioner of Justice' - Waheed Barack El-Ghazzawy (February 7th, 3469) (Jakanian Social Nationalist Party) *'Commissioner of Finance' - Hasib Osama El-Ghazzawy (February 7th, 3469) *'Commissioner of Infrastructure and Transport' - Adnan Qadir Albaf (February 7th, 3469) *'Commissioner of Health and Social Services' - Hatim Fadi Karim (February 7th, 3469) *'Commissioner of Education and Culture' - Afzal Navid Amjad (February 7th, 3469) (Revolutionary Democratic Front) *'Commissioner of Science and Technology' - Botros Farid El-Ghazzawy (February 7th, 3469) *'Commissioner of Food and Agriculture' - Hafiz Usman El-Amin (February 7th, 3469) *'Commissioner of Environment and Tourism' - Mufti Sajjad Abd-al-Rahman Mohammed (February 7th, 3469) (Queranzist Party) *'Commissioner of Trade and Industry' - Hayder Kareem Abdulrashid (February 7th, 3469) *'Commissioner of Natural Resources' - Riaz Rahim Zaman (February 7th, 3469) *'Commissioner of Religious Affairs' - Grand Mufti Tabassum Khayrat Ali (February 7th, 3469) *'Commissioner of Majatran Union Affairs' - Jamil Abdul-Aziz Karimi (March 11th, 3469) Member parties The National Revolutionary Council is made-up of member parties of Jakania, thus leading to a big-tent sort of politics. This had led to a diverse grouping of political theories and thoughts within the party and it is reflected by the various decree which the National Revolutionary Council puts out to the government. *Jakanian Democratic Party (Hizb al-Jakaniyah al-Dimuqraty) *Revolutionary Democratic Front (al-gabha al-democratia al-thawryyin) *Queranzist Party (Hizb al-queranzimy) *Union Party (Hizb al-Ittihad) (merged with the Ba'athist on November 2nd, 3473) *Jakanian Revolutionary Party (Hizb al-thawryyin al-Jakaniyah) *National Democratic Front (Milli Demokratik Cəbhəsi, Милли Демократик Ҹәбһәси) - Big tend, democratic socialism. *Turjak Popular Front (Xalq Cəbhəsi, Халг Ҹәбһәси) - Turjak nationalism, national conservativism. *Majatran Socialist Ba'ath Party - Jakania Region (Hizb al-Ba'ath al-Majatraniyah al-Ishtiraki) - Ba'athism, Pan-Majatranism. Electoral history Presidency Government Senate Category:Political parties in Jakania